1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding structure of a handheld device, and more particularly to a multi-stage sliding structure of a handheld device that provides an advantage of multi-stage sliding from the magnetic attraction/repulsion.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, for example, Taiwan, R.O.C. Patent Publication No. M285859 discloses a slidable hinge structure mounted on a handheld electronic device. The slidable hinge structure is formed by a main body and a sliding cover disposed thereon.
The slidable hinge includes a base fixed on the main body and a sliding seat fixed on the sliding cover. The sliding seat is slidably disposed on the base. At least one strip elastic element in a thin sheet shape is pivoted between the base and the sliding seat. The elastic element is formed by multiple continuous S-shaped bent portions, and has a pivoting end on each side. One pivoting end is pivoted to the base through a pivoting element, and the other pivoting end is pivoted to the sliding seat through a pivoting element.
Further, Taiwan, R.O.C Patent Publication No. M320261 discloses a slidable elastic seat structure for a mobile phone. The structure includes an upper cover having a first through-hole and a second through-hole, a lower cover having a third through-hole and a fourth through-hole, and two pillar strip-shaped elastic elements bent in a serpentine shape. The width of the lower cover is slightly smaller than that of the upper cover. The two ends of one elastic element are respectively fixed to the first through-hole on the upper cover and the third through-hole on the lower cover, and the two ends of the other elastic element are respectively fixed to the second through-hole on the upper cover and the fourth through-hole on the lower cover. Thus, the elastic elements are diagonally fixed. When the upper and lower covers slide, the pillar elastic elements and the serpentine-shaped bends generate elastic forces for extending and retracting so as to fold/unfold and slide upper and lower covers.
However, the prior art still has the following inevitable defects:
Firstly, despite its configuration, the elastic element has a certain elastic durability. Once exceeding the durability, the main body of the mobile phone will be loosened from its cover, and the sliding cover cannot stop at a specific position. Besides, the serpentine or S-shaped bends definitely increase the material required to form the elastic element, and thus the cost will rise.
Secondly, if the slidable mobile phone requires additional multi-stage sliding, flanges and ribs need to be designed on the slide rail of the sliding structure of the mobile phone. Thus, for the shell molding operation, a complicated process needs to be added, and the cost is increased. Moreover, the flanges and ribs are easily worn, such that the cover of the mobile phone is difficult to slide and stop at a specific position.